Those Blue Eyes
by Rekka Maiden
Summary: For five years he has searched for the ones he saw that one cold night. When he actually finds them he may find that there's more to them behind those blue eyes. Rated T just in case. R&R please!
1. Prologue

It was a cold, dark night, where a small village lay asleep in the middle of Egypt. As quiet as it was, they were unaware of the danger approaching them. At the top of the dune over looking the village, five horsemen waited patiently for the right moment when they would strike the town. They were all covered in dark cloaks with hoods covering their faces. The horseman in the middle stepped forward and whispered to his other men.

"Lets go."

With that, they all ran down the dune on horseback into the village, yelling and screaming as they lit the homes on fire. The villagers became panicked, some managed to make it outside their home, only to be met with a spear to the chest. As everyone was running and screaming, one of the horsemen noticed two young figures about to run out of the village, he ran after then and intercepted them just as they reached the outside of the village borders. The man took a good look at the two, he smiled as he observed two young girls, no older than 12 he guessed, one with long white hair and blue eyes, the other with long brown hair and light blue eyes, both had on cream colored tunics that went down to their knees. However, unlike the mans dark tanned skin, both of these girls had pale skin, meaning anyone would pay a fortune to take them in as slaves. He looked at the white haired girl and noticed she was glaring at him, not a normal response from someone who he crossed paths with.

He made a grab for her.

She backed away with the brunette and yelled, "Stay away from us!"

The man just laughed, he noticed the other four horsemen coming up behind the girls.

"And just what are you gonna do about it, girly?"

The two girls looked behind and saw the other men coming up. They looked at each other, the brunette shook her head at the white haired girl.

"I don't have a choice." said the white haired girl.

She then closed her eyes as a white glow formed around her. The glow lifted above her and formed with a bright light into a massive white dragon with blue eyes. All five men were instantly frightened, they had heard legends of the white dragon but never actually believed that it existed. The white dragon roared, swooped down to pick up the girls, then shot a blue and white energy stream at the horsemen, when the energy blast disappeared, so had the horsemen. The girls sighed and looked back at their village, now completely engulfed in flames. The brunette started crying, the white haired girl looked at her.

"Don't do that Kilala, we need to be strong from now on." she said.

The girl named Kilala wiped her tears and sniffled, she looked at the other girl, "Okay, Kisara."

Kisara smiled and looked up, "Thank you, my Blue Eyes." she said as she patted the dragons neck. Kilala also looked up and smiled.

"Please Blue Eyes, take us somewhere to stay." asked Kisara.

The Blue Eyes nodded it's head to the two girls and flew out into the dark sky, where it would find a place the two girls could stay without any trouble.

Young Prince Atem layed in bed, tossing and turning unable to get any sleep. Frustrated, he stood up and walked over to his bedroom window looking out into the night sky. He took in a deep breath taking in the cool air of the night. He looked down where he could see the palace gardens, three floors down, and wanted so badly to go down there and relax, until he heard his mothers voice in his head telling him never to go outside after dark, "only terrible things would happen" she had told him. Atem scowled, even though he was 13 years old, he swore his parents still treated him more like he was 3 years old instead. Disregarding his mothers words, he dressed into his warmer clothes, consisting of long tan pants, and a white tunic without sleeves. Slowly, carefully, and quietly, he opened his bedroom door and checked the hallways to see if the coast was clear, satisfied no one was there to stop him, he lightly trotted toward the stairs at the end of the hall and made him way to the bottom floor, and out the side door that took him right out into the gardens. Once in the gardens, Atem stretched his arms out wide and took in a deep breath. He loved the outdoors, being inside that hot, stuffy palace all day drove him insane. He layed up next to the large tree in the center of the garden and looked up at all the stars in the sky, finding all the constellations he knew of.

Atem could feel his eyes drooping and was about to give in to his tiredness, until he heard something. Opening his eyes, he looked around trying to identify the noise. He heard it again, this time above, he looked up only to be stunned by what he saw, a giant white dragon flying over the city, and not only that, he also noticed two girls riding on the dragons back, one with long white hair, the other with long brown hair, and both with pale skin! The dragon flew past the palace and lowered itself near the outskirts of the city. Atem continued to stare, completely amazed by what he just saw,

"I need to go find them!" he said to himself.

Atem made a run for the palace gates, when he almost made it out, he felt a hand grab the back of his tunic and lift him up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said a familiar voice to Atem, who was whishing they would go away.

Atem struggled in the mans grasp, "Let me go Mahado! I need to get out there and find them!" he yelled.

"Find who?" Mahado asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Atem growled, still struggling.

Mahado turned Atem around to face him, who realized it wasn't their hand, but their ka spirit that held Atem in the air. Mahado was a tall man, dressed in a long white tunic, with a matching white head garb. With brown eyes, and brown hair that went down to his shoulders.

"You mean I wouldn't understand you want to find the white dragon that flew by?" Mahado asked.

Atem stopped struggling, knowing he wasn't getting away, and looked away while pouting. "Fine, maybe you do know why. I was just curious in finding where it went." he said, trying to hide his true intentions of wanting to find those two girls on the dragon.

Mahado shook his head, "Maybe some day you can do that, but for now you should leave that to the priests to take care of." he said while having his ka set Atem down in front of him. "Now, lets get you back to your room."

Atem was silent for a while, until he smirked, "Only if you can catch me!" then he ran off as quickly as he could, back towards the gardens.

"Hey!" Mahado realized where he was going and decided to let him be, before heading off back to his room as well.

Atem layed up against the tree in the garden again, and stared into the sky. His mind filled with thoughts of finding those girls. He felt his eyes closing with sleep again, as he yawned and gave in to his weariness. He dreamt of seeing those two girls again, who had intrigued his curiosity in finding out who they were, and what that dragon was.


	2. First Meeting

**5 years later…**

"Finally passed all those guards!" exclaimed Prince Atem, as he bolted outside the palace walls into the city market.

Atem placed the hood of his tan cloak over his head so no one would recognize him as he looked around the city's market. Ever since that night 5 years ago, when he saw the white dragon with those two girls, Atem made a bad habit of sneaking out of the palace to snoop the city for any clue, anything at all, as to the girls' whereabouts. He just knew they were around in the city somewhere, and today he felt would be the day he would find them. He started his search in the market, where most people would be spending their time, whether to buy, trade, or just converse with each other while the children played together by the sidelines. Atem smiled at all the happy faces of everyone, proud to know that someday he would have the honor of ruling this city as Pharaoh, just as his father was now.

A few hours passed, Atem still had no sightings of the girls, and the streets were getting more crowded with more people coming into the market, he had to find someplace with free room to move around. As he looked around, he noticed an alley nearby that lead to the other side of the block, so he maneuvered his way toward the alley.

"Man, today is crazy. Must be something going on out there." he said to himself.

He made it halfway through the alley, when he suddenly he heard yelling. Atem looked at the end of the alley and couldn't believe his eyes.

A young girl, perhaps 16 years old, with pale skin, long brown hair, blue eyes, and a cream tunic, with long sleeves and a brown cover that went just over the shoulders. Atems eyes went wide, recognizing her as the young brunette he saw riding the white dragon 5 years ago, he thought in excitement,

"It's her!"

Sadly, his happiness was brought to an abrupt stop, when he saw that three, large, burly men were chasing after her, each one with a whip in their hand.

Atem rushed toward the end of the alley and turned the corner, rage filled him when he saw that the men had managed to catch her leg and force her to fall on the ground, then repeatedly whip her, keeping her rolled in the fetal position, unable to move at all. Atem didn't need a second thought as he charged at the men and had managed to knock one over as he shoved into them, causing the men to stop their beatings and stare at Atem with shock.

The sudden stop of beatings caused the girl to slightly look up above her arms to see what caused them to stop, only to see a young boy standing close to her with his back toward her. This boy confused her slightly, he was helping her?

The man Atem had knocked over sat up rubbing his head and spat on the ground,

"What's your problem kid!" he shouted looking at Atem.

"Leave her alone." Atem growled, his voice lower than normal.

The men stared dumbfounded at Atem, before they started laughing at him.

"Yeah right!" said the man on Atems left. "This girl is our slave, we can do whatever we want with her!" he made an attempt to whip the girl again.

She flinched, afraid the whip would make contact, until Atem reached out and managed to catch the end of the whip before it even made it past him.

"I said, don't…touch…her." Atem was reaching him limit.

The man growled. "Why do you risk yourself for this worthless nobody!" he yelled.

Atem took the chance to look at the girl, she had managed to sit up, and they were know looking each other in the eyes. Atem became lost in her eyes, as if plunging in the clearest waters ever. Never wanting to come back to the surface. The girl admitted that Atems eyes were very mystifying, the deep shade of amethyst was enough to make her stare at Atem forever, she just couldn't get enough of looking at him. Atem caught himself staring at her and snapped himself out of it, giving him a chance to think.

Why **was** he protecting her?

He didn't even know her, he had only seen her once for less than a moment all those years ago. What was it about her that was making him act like this?

He decided it didn't matter, she was hurt, and scared. He also most certainly didn't want to leave her with these….**men**. That was all he needed to know in order to protect her. He looked back at the men in front of him.

"I decide what I do, anyone who isn't worthy doesn't deserve to hear my intentions." he said. He noticed his voice wasn't that low anymore, but he made sure that the men knew he was still angry with them.

Mustering his strength, he yanked the whip out of the man's hand, then ran up to all of them, punching each one in the face over and over until he could see the blood running from their noses and lips. They seemed tired out, so Atem figured they weren't going to bother him anymore and just go away. He turned away to see how the girl was doing. She seemed to look fine, except the scars on her legs and the tears in her clothes.

She had a look of relief seeing that he was fine, until something in her eyes changed and they had a hint of fear in them, that was when it hit Atem…literally.

One of the men had just enough energy to retaliate and punch Atem in the back of him head causing him to fall in front of the girl. He heard the girl gasp slightly, and he became slightly flustered that she was worried for him. Atem tried to sit up, ignoring the headache that was pounding in his head. The same man that punched him made a grab for his head as Atem started to sit up, only succeeding in pulling off his hood. All three of the men gasped and backed away.

"Oh Ra!" they screamed. "The Prince!" they got down on their knees and bowed down to him.

Atem stood up rubbing the back of his head, scowling at the pathetic men groveling before him. Sighing, he reached into his sleeve and pulled off one of his gold bracelets and tossed it to the middle man of the group.

"You three take this, leave this girl, and **never show your faces around her again. Understood?"**

**The men picked up the bracelet and marveled at it, then they looked up to Atem, "Yes, your Highness!" then they got up and ran off.**

**Atem let out a large breath, as he turned around to face the girl, know standing and brushing the dirt off of her tunic. She looked at Atem momentarily, before quickly bowing to him and running off in the other direction.**

"**Hey wait!" Atem called, he ran after her.**

**She didn't get far, the wounds on her legs opened even worse as blood trickled down and shot pain up her legs causing her to crumple to the ground as she cried in pain. Suddenly fearful, Atem hurried and knelt beside her,**

"**Hey! What wrong?" he asked.**

**The girl looked up at him, they noted their close proximity and both of them blushed before slightly looking away. Atem looked at her legs and saw just how terribly she had been beaten. Large welts, and many scars with blood tricking down covered her legs. He was surprised she managed to even stand up without pain.**

"**Your legs look awful, maybe I should take you home." Atem said.**

"**Oh no! That fine, I can make it home myself, it's really not that far from here!" she said.**

**But Atem wouldn't hear it, he wasn't going to leave her like this, so he picked her up bridal style and looked down at her.**

"**Now, why don't you tell me where you live so we can take care of these wounds. Hm?"**

**She looked at him and saw in the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to give up, so she just nodded her head at him.**

"**It's that way, about three blocks." she said pointing down in front of them.**

**Atem gave her a smile that made her just want to melt, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Atem started walking down toward the girl pointed, which made him think.**

"**By the way, what is your name?" he asked, looking down at her.**

**She looked down a bit, "It's Kilala." she said softly, just above a whisper.**

"**What was that?" he asked in a playful teasing voice.**

**Her face reddened at how close his face had become. "It's Kilala, your Highness." she said louder this time.**

**Atem smiled, "That's a lovely name."**

"**Thank you, your Highness."**

"**Please, call me Atem."**

**She looked up at him, "But, only people closest to the royal family may call them by their name." she argued.**

"**And you are no different, Kilala." he argued back.**

**She knew she wouldn't win this argument by looking in his eyes again. So she just let it be.**

"**Alright then…Atem."**

**He smiled, his name coming from her lips made his heart race, "She really does have a beautiful voice." he thought.**

**They both smiled at each other, then looked forward as Atem continued walking toward Kilala's home.**


	3. Getting To Know You

After 3 blocks, Atem had reached near the border of the city, he tried to pass the time by talking to Kilala, but she never said much, either a nod/shake of the head, or a simple yes or no. Atem stopped before passing the next block and going outside the city, he looked down at Kilala, she was getting tired, and may have fallen asleep if Atem didn't say anything.

"Is your house around here?" he asked gently.

Kilala lightly lifted her head and looked around, blinking her eyes, she pointed a finger at the house right on their left. It was average, two floors with clay walls and a straw roof thatched together with rope. A few windows, all covered with thick linen sheets, and one tall skinny door made of wooden planks.

Carefully, Atem walked over to the door and lightly pushed it open, so he wouldn't disturb Kilala as her eyes continued to droop.

He took in his surroundings, the room was pretty open, a few crates stacked next to the wall, one door in front of him across the room, there was one table set in the middle and a couple wooden stools next to it, and on his left were stairs that lead to the upper floor.

"Kilala! Is that you!"

Kilala's eyes snapped open. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, instantly worried.

"It's my Mistress! I was supposed to be home hours ago, but…." she didn't finish, instead she just looked at her legs and the terrible cuts and bruises.

Atem followed her eyes and knew exactly why she hadn't made it home in time. It was those men he had fought off when he saw Kilala, she would have made it home if they hadn't beaten her.

Looking at her face, he could tell she was frightened of what would happen when her Mistress came in. Leaning his head down next to her ear, he whispered,

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to her about what happened today."

Kilala looked at him with wide eyes, would he really? But then again, she thought, he IS the Prince of Egypt, maybe it won't be as bad as normal.

"Kilala! What are you doing in there!" the woman was practically screeching her lungs out. Kilala flinched at her words, and wished it would end.

The door on the other side of the room slammed open then, and the woman stormed through. She was about middle aged with short black hair, a long white sleeveless dress with a golden waistband, and a string of red beads in the left side of her hair. Her face was angered, both of them could tell, her brown eyes almost looked black. She quickly walked toward the two of them. Once reaching Kilala, she outstretched her arm, and slapped Kilala across her face, causing her to bury her face into Atems cloak. Atem felt rage build inside him.

"Girl! What did I tell you about goi-"

The woman stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and realized just who was carrying Kilala.

"Oh! Your Highness!" she exclaimed. She took a step back, got on her knees and bowed down to him.

Atem rolled his eyes, typical, he thought. Everyone was the same every time they saw him outside the palace, one of the reasons he preferred to wear his cloak outside.

"What brings you to my humble home, Your Highness?" she asked, with a completely new attitude of kindness toward him.

Atem didn't buy it, but he wasn't going to let his anger get a hold of him.

"Ma'am, I came here merely to bring Kilala home safely and to treat her wounds." he said in a courtly manner that shocked Kilala, she'd never heard him speak in such a manner before.

The woman stood up and looked at Kilala, inspecting her legs, she could only guess what happened to her, "Hmph, poor thing probably deserved it." she said with disgust.

Atem was about to snap, until her felt Kilala's grip on him tighten and figured it was better to get away from this verbal abuse, he managed to speak in a calm tone,

"Is there a room I can take her to treat her wounds?"

The woman looked at the stairs, "Second door on the right. My husband gave her and her sister a room when he first brought them, they use it whenever they're not doing their chores," she said "Which you still have to do, young lady!" adding it on knowing it would bother Kilala.

Atem turned toward the stairs, "We will see if she's able to work after I take care of her." he said sternly.

The woman also looked away, "If you'll excuse me I need to take care of some things." then she left in the door she came through.

Glad the woman was no longer around, he walked up the stairs and spotted the door she mentioned. As he walked in front of it, Kilala reached her hand out and opened it for Atem so he wouldn't have to move his arms.

"Thank you." he smiled down at her.

Kilala lightly blushed and looked into the room as Atem brought her in. The room was moderately small, with two straw filled mattresses, one on each side of the room, and one linen sheet on each one. Atem also noted a small chest on the right at the foot of the mattress.

"Mine's is the left one." Kilala said.

Atem walked over to the left mattress and gently set her down as he kneeled in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kilala grimaced, "I don't know. I wish you didn't have to see that downstairs, normally she's much worse. Especially when the Master is out."

"Where is you're Master?" he asked, although inside he was asking, she gets worse? He shuddered at the thought.

"He works out in the market all day, he doesn't come back till late at night, and leaves by mid morning."

"Wait, what about those three men from earlier? I thought they said they owned you."

Kilala shook her head, I'm actually glad you didn't believe them, they lie like that all the time, just so they can beat me because I'm so vulnerable, given my social status." she lowered her head in grief.

"What do you do when your Master is gone?" Atem asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Kilala took a deep breath as she lifted her head. "Normally, Kisara and I would do our chores, but, whenever the Mistress is home, she makes us do extra. Our Master knows, but he only knows half the story, he's under the impression that Kisara and I are helping his wife with her duties."

"Wait, who's Kisara?"

As if one cue, the door opened, and inside walked a young girl with pale skin, long white hair, and blue eyes, wearing a tan tunic similar to Kilalas, but without the brown shoulder cover. Atem's heart raced as he recognized the second girl that rode the dragon he saw 5 years ago.

"Kisara! You're here!" called Kilala.

Kisara walked in closer carrying a small wooden bowl filled with water and a rag hanging from the side.

"I heard what happened downstairs, I thought this might come in handy." she said as she handed the wet rag to Atem.

"Thank you, Kisara was it?"

She nodded, "And thank you for helping my sister, I'm very grateful you could help her."

Atem smiled, he turned his attention to Kilala, "May I?" he raised the rag to her leg, asking permission to start cleaning.

She placed her left leg in front of her as he lightly cupped the back of it and rubbed the wet rag back and forth on her leg cleaning the dirt and dried blood off. Kilala blushed as his hands continued moving up and down her leg.

The room was silent as Atem worked delicately on Kilala's leg, soon moving to her right when he was finished with the left. He was almost finished with her leg, when he looked at Kisara and asked her, "Do you have any bandages or cloth I could used to wrap her legs?"

Kisara nodded, "I'll get them right away, be back in a minute."

She stood and bowed slightly, remembering her manners, before leaving the room.

Atem smiled again, today was one he would never forget.

"Um…Atem?" said Kilala timidly.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

"You, can stop now. My legs are clean." She looked down, concealing the deep red on her face as they both noticed his hands just above her knees.

Atem jerked back, deep red across his cheeks as well. "I'm sorry, I swear, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" he said rather quickly.

Kilala giggled at his embarrassment. "It's fine." It actually felt nice, Kilala thought, afraid to mention it out loud. Especially to Atem, the Prince.

Atem inspected her legs, making sure they really were clean, true there was no more dirt or blood, and the welts were starting to shrink in size, so he figured they were good, and once Kisara returned he could begin wrapping them.

Almost right after, the door opened as Kisara entered with a small roll of white cloth.

"This is the best we have, I had to convince the Mistress to let me use it. She didn't argue once I said you needed to use it." she smiled to herself remembering her Mistress' flustered face.

"Thank you." said Atem, taking the roll from her hand.

He unrolled it a small ways, taking Kilala's left leg in his hand again and began wrapping it softly, and gently, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"Does it still hurt Kilala?" asked Kisara.

"No, not so much now." she replied.

Kisara nodded, "That's good," she sighed in relief. "Well, I still have to finish my chores, so if you'll please excuse me, Your Highness."

"Excused," he said, playing just a bit with her. "But, please, call me Atem."

Kisara was shocked a bit, but smiled as she stood. "Very well, I'll see you tonight Kilala, goodbye, Atem." Then she walked out the door.

Atem finished wrapping Kilala's left leg and moved to her right one and began wrapping that one just the same as he did with her left.

"Um, Kilala?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"I…I want to confirm something, forgive me if this sounds weird to you."

"Hmm?" Kilala was confused.

"D-did you just come here, 5 years ago?" he stuttered slightly.

Kilala slightly gasped, "How do you know that?"

Atem took a deep breath. "That night, I was out in the palace gardens…enjoying the night air, when I saw a…a white…dragon appear over the city…and I saw two figures riding that dragon. One was…Kisara, and the other was…you." Atem was so nervous, he didn't sound like himself at all. Why? Why was he so nervous? Was it because he was afraid of scaring her? He didn't want to lose her? After just meeting her? He cursed himself, that probably was going to happen now that he opened his stupid mouth and asked about it.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Please! Don't be afraid, I…I've thought of you ever since seeing you all those years ago…and I've wanted to meet you ever since, get to know you, be…friends with you, and your sister."

Atem finished wrapping her leg, and wrapped up what was left of the cloth then set it beside him.

Kilala was silent for a long while. Atem let out a deep sigh,

"I understand if you think that's weird, or crazy, or maybe both. I understand if you want me to leave-"

"I don't think that's crazy!" she interrupted.

Atem looked up at her, his eyes wide. Kilala looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"And, I definitely don't want you to leave. You said you wanted to be my friend, well…..I want to be friends with you too! You're the first one whose ever said that to me." she smiled, lowered her head and closed her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Atem's gaze softened as he lightly smiled back at her, he raised his hand, and wiped the tears off of her face, admiring the soft and smooth touch under his fingertips.

Kilala looked him straight in the eyes, as Aquamarine met with Amethyst both became lost in the others gaze, swimming in an eternal abyss of pleasure.

It was then they heard a bell ring, coming all the way from the palace. It snapped them both to reality, as Atem quickly stood realizing why the bell rang.

"They're out looking for me. I have to return to the palace before things get out of hand." he said, pulling his hood back over his head.

Kilala tried standing, but fell back on her mattress. Atem lightly laughed as he offered a hand to her, which she graciously took, as he gently puller her up and helped support her with his arms.

"It was wonderful getting to know you." said Atem.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kilala asked.

Atem made a play of thinking hard about the question, until a playful grin spread on his face, "Yes, I guarantee it." he said.

Kilala also grinned with him as her face brightened. "Tomorrow?"

Atem laughed at her pushy questions, "We will see."

"Alright." was all she gave him.

"You should get some rest, I'll inform your…Mistress…and tell her you shouldn't work for about 24 hours until you feel you can stand again. Okay?"

Kilala nodded her head. Then Atem helped her back onto her mattress as she laid down and Atem placed the sheet over her.

"See you again." he promised.

"Again." she repeated.

Atem stood up, and walked to the door, as Kilala watched him the whole time, till he opened the door, looked back at her once more, and closed the door leaving her alone in her room. She could hear his talking downstairs with her Mistress, and knew she wouldn't be happy with Atem's news, but she promised she would do what he said and have Kilala stay in bed until she felt able to stand.

She turned on her side toward the wall and replayed the days events, it was turning into evening and the sun beginning to set, so Kilala shut her eyes as she let her earlier drowsiness take over and drift her off to dreams of Atem.


	4. Parents

The sun had just begun to shine into Atem's bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming wonderful things, especially of the blue eyes that had managed to captivate him the day before. Just as Atem was stirring awake from the sun hitting his face, he realized that he was no alone, what he did not realize was what that someone was about to do. Without a warning, they jumped on top of Atem knocking all the air out of him.

"Ouji! Ouji! Wake up! Wake up!" sang a voice above him., as they continued jumping on him.

Once Atem had got a chance, he shot up, knocking the person on top of him over and landing next to the bed.

"Mana? Is that you?"

The young girl sprung up off the floor. She had long brown hair, light green eyes, and was wearing her normal tan colored shoulder less shirt, with her matching skirt and shoes, along with her signature headband.

"Yup! It's me!" she said with pep.

Atem yawned, "What are you doing here?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, your parents wanted me to wake you up and tell you to meet them in the throne room once you got up." she replied with much less pep this time.

"What?"

"I don't know why, but they seemed really worried about something."

Atem thought to himself a moment. True his mother would worry time to time, but his father? It must have been serious.

"Tell them I'll be right down." he said to Mana as he got out of bed.

"Okay!" Mana turned back to her old self and bounded out the door.

After Atem dressed in his regular white shirt and kilt, and purple mantle, he headed downstairs to the throne room.

Once he entered the doors he looked ahead to see his father sitting on his throne with his mother seated next to him. His father, Akunamukanon, was wearing his long purple robe, and a white head garb that covered his head except for his face. His mother, Altea, was wearing a long blue dress, her black hair was pulled back into a bun, except for her gold bangs that were similar to Atem's.

Atem slowly approached his parents with the six priests, Karim, Shada, Akunadin, Isis, Mahado and his cousin Seto, standing next to them, three on each side, and Shimon right next to his father.

He looked into his parents eyes and could tell something was troubling them.

"Son." began Akunamukanon. "We wish to speak with you about something."

"What is it?" Atem asked.

Altea stood up and approached Atem. He noticed she held a small piece of parchment in her left hand.

"We found this, this morning, it was addressed to you." she said, handing Atem the parchment.

Atem took it cautiously from his mother and looked at the front, it was labeled, 'To the Prince of Egypt,' then he flipped it over and read what was on the other side.

_The Blue Eyes belong to me._

_Make no attempt to see them again._

_Should you do so, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!_

_-T.K.B._

Who is T.K.B? Thought Atem, and just what is he talking about?

"Atem?"

Atem looked at his mother.

"Do you know what that note means?" she asked with worry.

Atem looked at the words, one thing stuck out the most to him…Blue Eyes…..Atem's eyes widened.

"He couldn't mean!"

Atem nearly dropped the note as he turned and ran for the door.

"Atem wait!" called his father.

Atem turned around and faced him.

"Where are you going? And what does that note mean?" he asked.

Atem hesitated, should I tell them about yesterday? He thought. He could tell they were both very worried by the words in the note, so he figured it was best to tell them about Kisara, and Kilala. Atem took a deep breath.

"I only have a hunch. You obviously know I snuck out of the palace yesterday."

Both his parents nodded, and he noted the glare he was getting from Shimon, he ignored that.

"Well, while I was out. I met someone. A girl."

At that instant, his parents seemed very interested about the mention of a girl.

"It's not like you think. She's treated as a slave just because she has light skin, both her and her sister."

Akunamukanon became troubled by this news, while Altea made a face that looked like she'd just eaten something funny.

"Anyway, both of them have very blue eyes. The eldest, Kisara, has deep blue eyes."

_Kisara?_ thought Seto, recognizing the name and description of the girl. _It couldn't be._

"Then the youngest, Kilala, has very light blue eyes." he continued. Atem paused, thinking of Kilala's pure eyes seemed to make him drift off a little. "It's like looking into the Nile, underwater, on the calmest day." he smiled, and closed his eyes picturing Kilala in front of him.

After a moment, Altea cleared her throat. "And what makes you think the note is related to them?"

Atem looked at his mother.

"I don't, but I'm going to find out. If Kilala or Kisara know who T.K.B. is, then I'll know what I should about him and how much of a threat he is."

With that, Atem turned and dashed out the doors of the throne room.

"Atem!" called out Altea."Leave him, Altea."

Altea turned to Akunamukanon.

"But dear, don't you realize what our son is getting into? I don't like the way he talks about that one girl."

"Altea. He's happy. Atem has found someone he likes and wants to be with. Don't forget, you were also a commoner before you married me."

"That was different! She's different, with her pale skin, she's lower than a commoner, and our son is falling for her! I won't allow it!" Altea started screeching and crossed her arms.

"Altea, you don't mean to tell me you don't like her because of her skin color do you? You've never even met her."

Altea frowned and looked away.

"It's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside." said Akunamukanon.

Altea huffed and walked away, leaving Akunamukanon alone with the priests.

He chuckled lightly at her behavior, "She hasn't changed a bit since we married." he sighed, "What am I going to do with her?" he mused to himself.

**[A/N: Sorry this one is so short, this chapter was mostly supposed to be an introduction to Atem's parents. Yes, I realize we don't know anything about his mother, that's why everything in here is made up about her, her name, her looks, I made it up just so I could have something to work with for his mother. Who do you think this T.K.B is? It's actually kinda obvious, haha. R&R and tell me who you think it is!]**


	5. TKB

Atem didn't waste any time. He ran straight out of the palace, and into the city, racing his way to Kilala's home. It was still pretty early, but he was hoping that someone would at least answer him at the door.

After a few minutes, Atem finally made it to the house, clutching the note in his hand, and taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door, and knocked.

It wasn't much longer when Atem heard soft footsteps approach the door. When they stopped, the door opened in slowly. Atem's breath turned sharp and his heart beat faster as the person who opened the door came into view.

"Kilala."

"Atem? What are you doing here?"

Kilala was surprised Atem was there so early, but she was also thrilled at the same time because he did come back. Good thing I did get up this early, she thought. Atem smiled at her, and lightly chuckled at the blush crossing Kilala's face.

"I came to see you." he put quite simply.

"Me?"

Atem nodded.

"W-well, why don't you come in? I was just about to eat, I could get you something for you if you like." she said, leading him inside.

As if on cue, Atem's stomach let out a small growl.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry." he said. His face deepened in red.

Kilala giggled, Atem's heart fluttered at the sound

"Alright then." she said.

She led him into the kitchen. There wasn't much, a small counter with food placed all over it, a wooden table with four wooden stools, and a small bucket filled with water next to the counter.

"I'm sorry there isn't much." said Kilala. "I imagine that you're used to much more than this at the palace."

"It's quite alright, I actually prefer smaller spaces like this." replied Atem.

Kilala went over to the counter, "Please, have a seat at the table."

"Do you need some help?" asked Atem, noticing her legs still bandaged from yesterday.

"No, I'm fine, really." she said.

Atem took a seat, a moment later Kilala brought two small clay bowls with sliced apples in them.

"Here you go." she said taking a seat next to him, while placing a bowl in front of him.

Atem starred in awe. "Woah! How did you manage to get these?"

"Well. Master travels a lot, being a traveling salesman. Every time he comes home from a long journey, he brings all sorts of fruits and supplies needed for us." then she started eating the apple slices.

Atem picked up a slice and bit it, "Wow!"

"What is it?"

"I've never tasted anything so sweet before."

"Really? I would have thought that you'd have all kinds of sweet things at the palace." said Kilala.

Atem chuckled, "Maybe I should rephrase."

Kilala looked at him puzzled.

"This is the sweetest apple I've ever tasted." he winked.

"Oh! I see." Kilala smiled at him, while blushing.

Beautiful, thought Atem.

They continued eating for a couple minutes, when they were finished they both put their bowls on top of the counter.

"Hey, Atem?"  
"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask. What is that in your hand?" she pointed to the note in Atem's hand.

Atem looked down to his hand.

"Oh! Of course! The whole reason I came here!" he said.

Kilala looked puzzled at him again.

"This letter was delivered to the palace early this morning." he handed the note to Kilala for her to read.

"He mentioned The Blue Eyes were his, I thought he might have meant you and Kisara, but he signed it T.K.B. I don't know anyone by those initials, so I thought if he really did mean you and your sister in this note, that you would know who wrote this." he explained.

Kilala thought for a moment about the T.K.B. and what it stood for. Whoever it is seemed to really know her, and was willing to harm Atem's family just to protect her.

"Wait!"

Atem looked at her with surprise.

"I think I know who sent this." she said.

"Who?" Atem suddenly became eager.

Kilala was silent a moment.

"T.K.B. stands for Thief King Bakura."

"Theif King Bakura?"

Kilala nodded. "Before Kisara and I lost out parents, Bakura was an old friend of ours. The three of us always used to play together, whenever our parents were out working together. He didn't seem to mind that we were different, he saw us as regular girls. Unfortunately…" Kilala trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Shortly, after our parents died, Bakura's parents took us in. That same time was when Bakura was making some new friends, but, these 'friends' of his were troublemakers, finding and making and kind of mischief they could. Bakura found it fun, and wanted to be more and more like those guys."

Kilala had to take a deep breath to steady herself.

"One day, Bakura was out really late with those guys, later than usual. I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my window. I went to look, and I saw Bakura standing there wanting to talk to me.

~Flashback~

_Kilala went to the window and opened it enough she could talk to Bakura._

"_Bakura? What are you doing? Why don't you come inside, your parents have been worried sick about you!" she said._

"_I wish I could." said Bakura. "Unfortunately I'm in way over my head now. The guys just stole from some Nobleman, and now we've gotta get out of town before he catches us."_

_There was a crash down the road, and Bakura looked over to see what was coming._

"_I don't have much time," he said looking down the road. "I just came to say good-bye."_

"_What? No!"_

_Kilala threw her arms around Bakura, "Bakura, you're my best friend! What will I do without you?"_

_Bakura returned the hug._

"_Don't worry. Someday, I will come back, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and Kisara."_

_Kilala started crying. "What about your parents?"_

_Bakura was silent, then started rubbing Kilala's back, to soothe her._

"_Tell them, I love them, and will miss them."_

_With that, Bakura let go. "Good-bye Kilala." then he ran off._

"_Bakura!" she yelled after him._

"_Someday Kilala!" he yelled back. "I will return, I promise!"_

~End Flashback~

"I was 10 years old then." she said. Kilala took a seat at the table, letting out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" asked Atem. "Did he come back?"

Kilala nodded.

"It was a year later." she said. "I had just had my 11th birthday a few days before."

~Flashback~

_Kilala sat in her room looking outside at all the stars, when she had heard a knock on her door._

"_Who is it?" she called out._

_There was no answer, so she got up and opened the door herself. When she saw the person out side her door, she gasped._

"_Hey there girl. How's it goin'?" asked the familiar, tan skinned, white haired, brown eyed boy in front of her._

_Kilala smiled, "Bakura!"_

_She threw herself on him as the two hugged each other._

"_Oh my goodness! It's been so long, how are you?" she asked._

"_I'm not too bad." he said._

_The two let go of each other._

"_I got you something." said Bakura. He reached into his pants pocket. "Here you go." Bakura pulled out a colored sting bracelet for Kilala._

"_It's beautiful, Bakura."_

_Bakura took her wrist and helped put it on._

"_Happy Birthday." he said._

_Kilala teared up a little. Then she looked up at him. "Uhn…your eye."_

_Kilala raised her hand up to the left side of Bakura's face, where he had a large, jagged, scar coming down the bottom of his eye._

"_Oh? This old thing?" Bakura laughed it off as a joke. "Don't worry, this is from a long time ago, I got into a little swordplay with someone while I was thieving."_

"_You're still doing that?" said Kilala disappointed._

"_Don't look at it as a negative." he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm doing this for you and Kisara."_

"_For me and Kisara? What on Earth for?"_

"_Once I've collected enough, I plan on having all three of us escape somewhere we can live together, without any worries about who we are, and we wont be judged for our heritage!"_

_Kilala looked down._

"_Kilala?"_

"_I…I don't like it."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't like the idea of achieving happiness by stealing and running away! That's not even happiness! That's fooling yourself!"_

"_Kilala I understand how you feel, I felt the same at the start, but now I've come so close, that dream can become a reality! Just watch, in 3 months I'll come back again, and we can leave this place and live our own lives!"_

"_Stop it Bakura!" Kilala yelled._

_Bakura stepped back from her outburst._

_Kilala looked up at him, and he noted that she was crying._

"_You've changed, you're not the same Bakura I knew as a young child." said Kilala._

_Bakura's expression changed to shock. "Kilala…"_

"_Please Bakura don't. Just go." she put her head down and looked away._

_Bakura frowned, then turned to head down the hall out of the house._

"_One day Kilala, you'll see I'm right and that this dream will become reality."_

~End Flashback~

"I never saw him again, after he left." said Kilala.

Atem was silent, Kilala spoke again.

"He was right about one thing though."

"What was that?"

Kilala lightly chuckled, "3 months later, the village was attacked, that was when Kisara and I escaped on our Blue Eyes White Dragon and came here, the same night you saw us for the first time. My life changed forever alright." she said.

"Ironic how life can be." said Atem.

Kilala nodded in agreement.

"So…" started Atem.

"What?"

"If you haven't heard from Bakura since then, how come you know he goes by Their King Bakura?" he asked.

"I went traveling with Master one time. We were in a new village selling supplies. When we got there I noticed a lot of signs that had the name 'Thief King Bakura' on them, and the description was the exact same as him, right down to the scar on his face. It was only a couple years ago, so I assume he still goes by that name."

"I'm sorry you lost such a close friend like that." said Atem.

"It's fine really, it hasn't been bothering me much lately."

Atem smiled at her, getting a smile back from her. Then each of them made the mistake of looking in each others eyes, and once again became lost in them. Neither of them had realized how close they had become until Atem started to caress Kilala's cheek with his hand, only slightly bringing her to reality as she leaned into his touch.

"A…Atem?"

"Shh." he whispered.

They both knew what was about to happen, but they didn't care, it was something they wanted, something they needed. Their lips were just inches away, when someone's screeching snapped them back to reality, and they backed away from each other a bit, blushing dark red.

"What was that?" asked Atem, with a slight hint of disgust in his voice toward whoever screeched.

Kilala sighed, "Probably my Mistress. She does this whenever something goes wrong in the morning."

Atem looked puzzled this time.

"I should probably go see-AH!" as she spoke, Kilala had taken a few steps but her legs gave out beneath since they were not fully healed.

"Kilala!" called Atem as he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks" she said

"You really should stay in bed Kilala, your legs haven't fully recovered yet." he said.

Then without Kilala saying anything, Atem picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room.

"Is Kisara in?" asked Atem, not wanting to walk in on her.

Kilala nodded, "She might be sleeping though."

Kilala knocked on the door. "Kisara?"

There was no answer, so Kilala opened the door for Atem as he walked in with Kilala still in his arms.

Kisara was in, but she was still asleep, so Atem quietly went to Kilala's bed and laid her down.

"Promise me this time," he whispered, "That you'll stay in bed until your legs are fully recovered."

Kilala nodded, "I promise."

Atem smiled, "That's my girl."

Then he stood up, "I'll see you around." he said heading for the door.

"Wait!" called Kilala.

Atem stopped and looked behind. Kilala's heart began racing and face started to flush.

"Um…downstairs."

Atem knew instantly what she was going to talk about, and turned as red as Kilala.

"Well, I mean, if…we…did. W-Would you h-h-have…m-m" Kilala kept stuttering her words, her feelings kept getting in the way of pronouncing her sentence.

Atem slowly walked up to her and knelt in front of her.

"Would I have meant it?" Atem finished for her.

Kilala looked up at him, "Yes." she whispered.

Atem carefully took Kilala's hand and placed it over his heart, Kilala could feel how fast Atem's heart was beating and was surprised to realize it was racing just as fast as her heart. Atem leaned forward so his face was just an inch away from hers.

"This…is what you do to me." he whispered.

They knew, right then, what was going to happen, and that no one, would be able to stop them.

Atem took his other arm and wrapped it around Kilala's waist, while Kilala wrapped her other arm around his neck, Kilala closed her eyes waiting. Atem saw her action, and fulfilled both of their desires and closed the gap between their lips. It was as if a fire ignited, both of them reacted so strongly it seemed unreal. They wrapped their other arm around each other and deepened their kiss. They parted due to lack of oxygen, and while Kilala was catching her breath, Atem continued planting small kisses on different parts of her face, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, and her lips. When he finally stopped, he embraced her, burying his face into her hair, and inhaled her scent.

"Irises." he said.

"Hmm?"

"Your hair smells like irises."

"That's my favorite flower." Kilala smiled into his neck.

Atem felt an urge to kiss her again, but knew that he needed to head back to the palace.

"I must go." said Atem.

The two released each other and Atem stood up.

"I'll come back again soon. I promise."

Kilala smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise, Atem."

Atem smiled back, and headed out the door back to the palace.

Kilala laid in bed, putting her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of Atem's lips on hers. She smiled to herself as she continued to think about him.


	6. Kilala's Decision

**AN Sorry it's taken me so long to post this new chapter! Things happened and this story was kinda put off for a loooong time. Blame school :P But here is the new chapter, and I hope you all like it. Also, sorry that it's so short. But I needed to get this part out there to set up for the next part.**

As she lay on her bed, fingertips resting on her lips, Kilala's mind continued thinking of Atem and the moment they had shared just a moment ago. His kiss was so wonderful, no words could describe how she was feeling. No one had treated her as Atem did. For once she felt truly special, like she wasn't some outcast. Atem had given her the one feeling that no one else could. Love. Love for someone who is important to you. Not just as a family member, but as a friend, and maybe even more. Her whole life was full of heartbreak and hardships. Being a slave, constantly moving homes, abuse, her parents' death, and friends leaving her. Kilala sighed, maybe things will start looking up. However, at the thought of friends, her eyes widened. She remembered the note Atem had brought that was from Bakura. He had put in the note that if Atem and her interacted again that he would do something terrible to them. She began to worry. Would he try something now just because Atem came to warn her about it? No, he wouldn't. Not if he was still her friend. But then again, it had been a long time since they've seen each other. What if he wasn't the same person and really would hurt some one just to prove a point. Kilala couldn't let that happen. There was no way she would risk the chance of losing another close friend. She turned over facing the wall. Sadness filled her as she came to her decision. In order to protect Atem from Bakura, she would never see him again. Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the room. Kilala turned to see Kisara begin sitting up. Kisara saw her as she stood up and smiled,

"Good morning Kilala," she said.

Kilala gave a small smile back, "Good morning."

"Is something wrong?" Kisara asked, her face showing concern.

Kilala looked down, trying not to show how upset she felt.

"Kilala?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, really."

Kisara smiled, "Okay then. You just take it easy today, okay?"

Kilala nodded and Kisara walked out of the room.

She turned on her other side again and stared at the wall.

_Atem, please be safe._


End file.
